


of instagram and sugar grams

by winterwoozii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU where svt doesn't exist, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Instagram, M/M, Poor Life Choices, Tags Are Fun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, embarrassing first encounters, esp on hansol's end, hansol and his animal vids, jeonghan is the gayest cashier ever dont fite me, joshua's americanos are back, just softness honestly, oblivious vernon at the start, or an attempt at humour, the band i mean, the ppl are still chillin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterwoozii/pseuds/winterwoozii
Summary: In which Vernon forgets to charge his phone.orVernon just wants an opportunity to talk to the cute boy sitting beside him.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to rocket when i came up w/ this idea whomp
> 
> ♥︎jashua is americano, americano is jashua
> 
> ♥︎jisol is life, don't f i g h t m e
> 
> anyways,
> 
> i hope y'all are having a lovely day and if not, i hope this brightens it ʚ♡ɞ(ू•ᴗ•ू❁)

A smile flickered across the male’s lips: dogs danced around his screen, yapping and whining adorable noises that made Hansol’s heart surge. He loved dogs, truly. But he loved his phone more.

He and his phone were always. Without it, the boy admitted to himself, he probably wouldn’t get by. It was a repression of emotions in funny cat videos, his sadness being stuffed to the bottom of a bottle with every purr.

Vernon wouldn’t give up his one and only for the world.

~*~

“A caramel macchiato please,” Vernon hummed with somewhat of a flat voice, eyes focused onto the reflective screen of his device.

Small clicking sounds could be heard from the cashier’s nails tapping against the keyboard, writing up his order with a godly speed. “Name?”

“Vernon Hansol Chwe,” the American answered instinctively, the last care on his mind being the fact that he didn’t need to give out his full name. Yes, he realised how anti-social and just generally socially  _awkward_ he was - but did he give a flying fuck?

Nope.

' _churchoppa just posted a photo.'_

And with that single buzz, he scurried off to a corner, swiping the screen and tapping his password, more or less, about 7 times ineffectively. Maybe he had a crush on this 'churchoppa', maybe not. He was a growing teenager with hormonal needs and this profile he just  _happened_ to stumble by. It wasn't like he regretted it though, because damn; the virtual boy was diddly-darn _hot_. After a few late night internet searches, several sketchy Facebook accounts, and a run-in with a porn site (it was a one time thing, Vernon swears!), the ogling adolescent finally found out his name: Hong Jisoo.

Cute.

So. Fucking. Cute.

In front of his pair of brown eyes lied said boy, one hand raked through his hair, allowing the newly pink strands to scatter around his forehead, and his pouty lips wrapped around a warm crossaint. In the backdrop of the photo was a painting, the same one Vernon had behind him.

"Iced Americano for Jisoo?"

Oh, did he mention? This 'Hong Jisoo' went to the same café as him, sat next to him, but didn't so much as engage in conversation. Ever.

Maybe that'd change one day.

"Caramel Macchiato for Vernon."

Just maybe.

 


	2. intentional?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hansol considers the phrase 'everything happens for a reason', and its relation to a certain pink-haired cutie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally updated, everyone. :'D

No familiar buzzing in his pocket. No bright screen. No distraction from humanity.

Hansol and his dumb self forgot to charge his phone.

Maybe he should've skipped getting coffee today, but as his brown orbs fell upon the masses of papers and assignments he had due, he knew he'd pass out soon.

So there he found himself again, at the same counter, ordering the same drink, but this time he didn't have his life partner.

"Something's off," the long-haired cashier observed audibly, a snort leaving his perfectly shaped nose. The boy in front of him had nicely groomed brown hair behind a bandana for once, and his skin was unblemished and practically glowing. His eyes looked well-rested, albeit infinitely disappointed, and he looked simply healthy in general.

This was new.

"Oh? I got a haircut the other day," Vernon supplied, raising his eyebrows. A scoff was heard from the other side of the counter; there's no way his mop of hair was cut anytime recently. If so, he really needed to sue his hairdresser.

Deciding to drop the subject, 'Jeonghan ♡' (or so it said on his name tag) quickly wrote up the other's full name like usual, despite him telling "Hansol" this time. "Glad to know you have a brain today," he finished with before yelling, "Next!" in his somehow still perfect voice.

It almost disappointed the young college student to walk away from the snappy, feminine male, an emotion which took him by surprise. He almost forgot his phone wasn't with him. Shocking.

What was he supposed to do now? He observed around the mostly empty coffee shop, finding people on dates, talking, laughing. A surge of embarrassment rushed through him, feeling his fingertips quiver as he made the quickest (and stupidest) decision that came to mind in order to chase away his sheepish loneliness.

Hansol's arse slid across the velvety surface of the opposing chair to his ~~porn-star crush~~ small, internet crush, as he chirped, lack of any brain-to-mouth filter: "Hi, my name's Hansol Vernon Chwe and I forgot to charge my phone so I thought the best thing to do was talk to you because you're really, really hot, and oh, my God, am I actually saying this out loud." The tops of his ears flared an ugly red, directly contrasting his slowly paling face, as he mentally facepalmed. 

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

To his relief, and mild astonishment, the so-called 'Hong Jisoo' sitting across from him simply threw his head back and laughed: it was a soft, although cheerful laugh, sounding almost like bells, and damn it, Hansol wanted to hear it again. "Hello there, Hansol Vernon Chwe. I'm Joshua."

"Joshua?" he echoed, disbelief coating his words as he ran over things in his mind. Had he gotten the wrong person? What if the real Hong Jisoo was sitting nearby, laughing his ass off at the failure of life that Vernon was.

"That's my name, yes." Joshua paused. "Unless, you're a Korean, which I didn't expect with someone for such foreign features. Then it's Jisoo."

"Jisoo?" he meekly repeated again, "Churchoppa?" The earth might as well just swallow him into the ground right about now.

Another burst of chuckles and an elated clap of his hands. "You follow my Instagram?! That's so cool! Hey.." Joshua quickly turned on his phone and flipped through his notifications, finding an icon with a face quite similar to Vernon's own. "..You wouldn't happen to be this '@highquality', would you?"

Hansol stared at the phone presented to him.

@highquality liked your post.

@highquality liked your post.

@highquality left a comment on your photo: @churchoppa so hot uwu

@highquality liked your post.

@highquality liked your post.

@highquality liked your post.

@highquality liked your post.

@highquality left a comment on your photo: @churchoppa marry me oppaa <3 <3 

"Uh.. Of course not!" he lied through gritted teeth, hoping the cringe didn't show on his face. Why he left so many weird comments, he had no clue. Go ask his social skills.

"Mhm.. I see," the older nodded slowly, seemingly clicking and scrolling some more before his phone screen re-appeared under Hansol's nose, filled with pictures of himself under the name @highquality. "So this hot American isn't the same one sitting in front of me? What a shame.."

And because his cheeks seemed to get the memo before his brain, they exploded in deep reds, his childlike voice stuttering out, "H-Hot? Me? No.."

"So it was you!" Jisoo seemed pleased with himself, setting the device down before leaning in. "I wasn't lying about the hot thing, just so you know.." Now it was his turn to flush, a shy smile gracing his ample lips.

And as the other was practically confessing his deepest inner thoughts right then, Vernon was in the grandest of all uncomfortable positions, chin tilted back in a way that showcased his lovely double chin, chair legs nearly about to slip up under him from how far back he was leaning.

Hong Jisoo? Saying he's hot? No way.

_Please just date me._

"You mean it?" the LA boy gasped, hands slamming down on the table loudly in shock before sending onlookers an apologetic smile. The teenager really did have an angelic face, despite Jeonghan's self-proclaimed title. 

"Did I say that out loud?" he mumbled, eyes so wide they could fall out from their sockets any second now. Unfortunately, the only thing that fell was Hansol out of his chair, which  _finally_ tipped over.

To fall even further into the disappointment that was his life, Vernon managed to snag some poor waiter down with him, spilling someone's burning hot latte all over his chest and crotch. This couldn't get more embarrassing, not with Joshua looking on as if he were stifling a snort.

But it did.

The next thing he knew, Jisoo was about to crouch down next to him, feigning concern and pity, before the soles of his designer shoes just-so-happened to skid along the latte pooling around Vernon's body, and the poor Jesus follower collapsed on top of him.

A low groan left his mouth as the air was knocked out of his stomach, urging Joshua off of him; the boy wasn't heavy, but the way his elbow was prodding into Hansol's inner thighs spiked some thoughts he'd rather not have in a coffee puddle in the middle of his favourite café.

A few minutes later, they were wet and fumbling, granted, but on their feet as the mess was mopped up. Joshua made it through with only the tips of his pants wet - Hansol, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky.

"Could our first date be to the dry-cleaners?" Vernon meekly offered, straining out the pools of latte that had plastered onto the entirety of his shirt. Joshua offered to help, being the gentlemen he was, and reached for the younger's collar, pretending to mess with the edges a bit before pulling him close and pressing a soft peck on his lips: "Is it better now?"

All the flustered boy could do was nod, face making an ugly resemblance to a fire truck as he struck Jisoo with a pair of finger guns.

_Finger guns._

Really, Vernon?

He'd really have to start leaving his phone at home more often, but only to practice his social skills!

Not to have another excuse to talk to the pink-haired fluffball peering at him, lips redder and plumper than ever before, and how Hansol suppressed the urge to yank him out of the shop and fuck him right there and then.

He started writing his goodbyes to his phone already.


End file.
